eart and sky chapter 2
by blibaekhyun
Summary: : luhan seorang yeoja yang bekerja di bengkel milik sang ayah, tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua, dan sang kakek berencana menjodohkan cucunya, sehun, dengan luhan, tapi ditentang oleh eomma sehun, apakah rencana sang kakek akan berhasil


**Like eart and sky**

**Chapter 2**

**Cast : luhan **

**Sehun **

**Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol**

**Gendre : gendreswitch**

**Summary : luhan seorang yeoja yang bekerja di bengkel milik sang ayah, tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua, dan sang kakek berencana menjodohkan cucunya, sehun, dengan luhan, tapi ditentang oleh eomma sehun, apakah rencana sang kakek akan berhasil ?**

**Sehun menatap sengit sosok luhan yang tengah memperbaiki mobil sang kakek "sehun ya! Kakek bawa mobilmu dulu ,kakek belum memberi makan janggug(anjing sang kakek)" suara sang kakek membuyarkan tatapan tajam sehun "kau meninggalkan aku dengan nona pendek ini. Aiss yasudah kakek pergi saja" **

**Setelah kepergian sang kakek. Sehun kembali menatap tajam sosok luhan "jangan menatapku seperti itu. Nanti bisa bisa matamu keluar bocah" ujar luhan sinis tanpa menatap sehun **

"**cih jangan keGR-an kau nona pendek" ujar sehun tak kalah sinis**

"**aku punya nama tuan oh sehun, namaku XI LUHAN" ujar luhan menekan kata XI LUHAN**

"**cih aku tak peduli. Dasar nona pendek, dada datar" sehun berujar sambil tersenyum sinis**

"**mwoya ! kau bilang apa" saking tak terimanya luhan melempar obengnya ke sembarang tempat . dan berjalan menuju sehun**

"**NONA PENDEK, DADA DATAR " sehun berujar sambil menekan setiap kata katanya**

**Tiba tiba luhan menerik rambut sehun dengan tangan kanannya dan memukul dada sehun dengan tangan kirinya " ya ya nona pendek lepaskan aaww" sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan luhan dari rambutnya . sekuat tenaga ,sehun mendorong luhan , dan berhasil, namun sebelum terjatuh , luhan menarik tangan sehun dan hal hasil sehun ikut terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh luhan "BRUKK" "CUP" bibir mereka menyatu. Sehun menatap mata luhan 'DEG' . Luhan tersadar dan segera bangun dan mengusap bibirnya kasar "aiss jangan mencari kesempatan nona pendek" ujar sehun sambil menatap punggung luhan . sedangkan luhan masih menyeimbangkan debaran jantungnya dan pipinya bersemu merah "ja..jangan sembarangan bicara tuan OH,ini semua karenamu" ujar luhan terbata. Lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda **

_**geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo**_

_**nan neukdeko nyeon minyeo**_

_**geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo**_

_**nan neukdeko..**_

**tiba tiba ponsel sehun mengintrupsi**

"**ne krys wae ?"**

"**..."**

"**mian krys, aku tidak bisa menemanimu sekarang. Aku sedang dibengkel "**

"**..."**

"**aiss jangan marah krys. Besok saja "**

"**..."**

"**krys.. krys..aiss kenapa di matikan. Mati aku besok, aku lupa ada janji hari ini" sehun mengerang frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya -_-**

"**nah selesai" terdengar suara luhan **

"**aigoo kenapa dengan wajahmu bocah" ujar luhan sambil menangkup wajah sehun dengan sengaja. Sehun yang diperlakukan lembut hanya diam**

"**ak..aku pulang dulu nona pendek"ujar sehun terbata lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada luhan, dan membawa mobil sang kakek keluar dari area bengkel milik luhan**

"**huh dasar bocah sombong."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**cih..tunggu pembalasanku nona pendek. Sehun mengusap pipinya kasar setelah sampai di mansion keluarga OH,sebelumnya sehun menjadi bahan tertawaan para maidnya, karena wajahnya penuh noda oli, dan dia tau siapa pelaku utamanya . **

**.**

**Pagi yang cerah di hanju universitas terliahat dua orang yeoja tengah menyesap teh manisnya. **

"**baekkie ya, eum ..nanti sore aku boleh kan berkunjung kerumahmu, aku rindu sekali dengan chanhee**

"**kau tau lu, kadang aku berfikir kalau kau masih dengan sifat tomboymu, aku tak yakin kau akan mendapat namja yang kau inginkan" ujar baekhyun sahabat luhan**

"**ya baek, kau menyumpahiku" ujar luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut**

"**aiss bukan begitu lu, aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki anak, dan tentunya bagaimana rasanya melakukan kegiatan rutin dengan suamimu"**

"**cih.. ternyata 2 tahun menikah dengan chanyeol, otakmu terkontaminasi dengan otak mesumnya"**

"**ya ! kau mengatakan hal seperti itu karena belum merasaknnya, lu"**

"**aiss terserah"**

"**BAEKKIE.. LUHAN"**

**sebuah suara mengintrupsi percakapan mereka berdua**

**TBC**

**ALOHA~ author kembali lagi dengan ff abal ini -_-**

**Adakah yang pengen ff ini dilanjut ?**

**Review juseyo **


End file.
